einfach so
by Choga
Summary: hoffnungslos romantisch (HPHG)


Titel: einfach so  
  
Autor: Choga  
  
Genre: Romantik  
  
Spoiler: HP Buch 1-4, kann genauso gut nach HP5 sein, aber kein Spoiler vorhanden.  
  
Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören JKR und anderen Eigentümern (z.B. Carlsen Verlag, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.). Ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Ich beabsichtige hiermit nicht irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.  
  
A/N: Und schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefällt!  
  
Hinweis: H/Hr  
  
***********  
  
einfach so  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er nicht ehrlich zu mir war. Das er mich vielleicht doch nicht so sehr liebte wie er behauptet hatte.  
  
Ich sah zu ihm auf. Ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, während er sich über ein Buch beugte.  
  
Wie süß er doch war. Ich hätte stundenlang dasitzen können um ihn zu beobachten.  
  
Doch er blickte auf. Als er sah, dass ich ihn ansah, lächelte er.  
  
Ein Lächeln, wie nur er es lächeln konnte. ich schmolz förmlich dahin. Auch wenn er es nicht verstand, ich wusste warum ihn die Leute nicht nur als ihren Helden ansahen, sondern auch als Schönling. Er hatte seine eigene Schönheit. Diese Augen, die so viel Freude ausstrahlen konnten. Dieses Lachen, dass tief aus dem Inneren kam und dem Keiner entging. Die Narbe die ihn einzigartig machte. Seine Vergangenheit die ihn zu einem Mythos machte. Wer war er eigentlich? Wen liebte ich da ohne Fragen zu stellen? Interessierte mich das überhaupt? Ehrlich gesagt, Nein. Wenn er mich so ansah wie jetzt war alles egal. Aber der Mensch ist ungenügsam. Ich wollte es von ihm hören in seinen Handlungen spüren, dass er mich so liebte wie seine Augen manchmal andeuteten. Bin ich egoistisch? Ist das zuviel verlangt?  
Ich denke nicht!  
  
Ich lächelte zurück, so zärtlich wie ich nur konnte, mit all meiner Liebe zu ihm.  
  
Bemerkte er es? Merkte er wirklich wie viel er mir bedeutete? Ich weiß es nicht!  
  
"Du bist schön!" Ich erstarrte, als seine Worte mich erreichten.  
  
Hatte ich das nur geträumt oder hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Es gab so gut wie keine Situation, in der Harry seine Gefühle äußerte und schon gar nicht solche Kommentare. Es verschlug mir die Sprache und im Unterbewusstsein wurde mir bewusst, wie bedeutend diese Worte waren, doch ich konnte den Gedanken nicht fassen.  
  
Er legte das Buch beiseite und setzte sich neben mir auf die Couch. Ich sah ihn fragend an. Er nahm auch das meinige Buch und legte es auf den Tisch. Da löste sich meine Starre und ich sah ihn provozierend an.  
  
"Ach, wollen wir nicht mehr lernen? Wissen wir genug? Wir haben doch sonst nie Zeit für was anderes!"  
  
Er sah verletzt aus, aber es war mir egal, wenn ich es nicht auf die zärtliche Weise erfuhr, dann eben so!  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los? In letzter Zeit war nun mal viel Stress, das kannst du nicht bestreiten, außerdem bist du hier die Lerneifrige!" Auch seine Stimme wurde etwas härter.  
  
So romantisch die Situation auch gewesen sein mochte, in mir begann es zu brodeln, der aufgestaute Frust schien sich Bahn zu brechen. Wer war er eigentlich zu glauben so mit mir umgehen zu können?  
  
"Du bist ja wohl Derjenige dem Quidditch wichtiger ist als seine eigene Freundin!" Jetzt war es raus er sah noch gekränkter aus, es tat mir weh, ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, dass hatte ich mir vorgenommen, zur Aufgabe gemacht. Und nun, war ich es, die ihm wehtat auf eine viel grausamere Weise, als es irgendein Anderer gekonnt hätte. Das wusste ich, doch die Worte waren gefallen und die Zeit konnte man nicht zurück drehen. Vielleicht war es gut, vielleicht war es schlecht.  
  
"Und du bist Diejenige, die ihre Bücher mehr liebt als mich!" Harrys Geduldsfaden war gerissen, war er doch schon immer nicht sehr lang gewesen. Doch in meiner Gegenwart war ihm das noch nie passiert. "Manchmal glaube ich du wünscht dir, du hättest Viktor nicht für mich verlassen, dann hättest du mehr Zeit zum lernen!" Er schrie fast. Ich rückte weg von ihm. Was passierte hier? Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Hatte ich den Wendepunkt zum guten verpasst? Anscheinend. "Weißt du was, ich glaube dass ich dich viel mehr liebe, als du mich jemals lieben wirst oder könntest! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich die Einzige bin, die Gefühle mit in die Beziehung bringt!" Jetzt war es raus, der Gedanke der mich quälte der Zweifel an seiner Liebe zu mir, den Spalt den ich vergessen wollte. Er sah mich geschockt an. Verständlich.  
  
Das Nächste geschah so schnell, dass ich mich nicht an die Einzelheiten erinnern konnte. Plötzlich war er über mir. Ärger loderte in seinen Augen und Verzweiflung. Ich sah, aber ignorierte es. Seine Hände drückten meine Schultern hart in die Rückenlehne, es tat fast weh. Ich fürchtete mich, was wollte er?  
  
"Willst du wirklich wissen, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" Ich begann zu zittern seine Stimme war kalt und hart, doch seine Augen wurden weich und zärtlich. Ich versuchte ein Nicken, doch es gelang nicht. Ich schluckte den Kloß im Hals hinunter und stammelte ein Ja. Es war eine furchtbare Überwindung. Dann begann er.  
  
"Manchmal tut es weh dich zu lieben, wenn ich sehe wie du andere Männer anlächelst oder mit Ron unterwegs bist, wenn ich sehe, dass ich nicht der einzige Mensch in deiner Welt bin, wo du doch der Einzige für mich bist. Das macht mich wütend und traurig. Ich weiß nicht was ich von solchen Situationen halten soll. Und manchmal wenn wir alleine sind muss ich mich so darauf konzentrieren, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und über dich herzufallen, dass sich mein Herz zusammenkrampft. Weißt du was das für ein Gefühl ist, es ist schlimmer als der Cruciatus Fluch!"  
  
Ich wusste was er meinte, doch er wollte keine Antwort, sondern redete weiter.  
  
"Wenn ich diese Gefühle zulassen würde, diese Sehnsucht, ich weiß nicht was dann passiert und davor habe ich Angst, Angst dich zu verschrecken mit meiner Begierde, Angst dir wehzutun im Rausch der Gefühle. Angst dich zu verlieren, weil es so anders ist. Verstehst du? Ich habe Angst du könntest Angst vor mir und meinen Gehfühlen haben. Willst du immer noch fühlen wie es ist?"  
  
Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, ich hatte vieles nicht verstanden was er gesagt hatte, er hatte es so schnell gesagt und mit so viel Besorgnis, dass ich fast nur auf den Klang seiner Stimme hörte. Doch langsam begann ich zu verstehen.  
  
Ich schluckte wieder und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Unmerklich kam sein Gesicht immer näher. Er küsste meine Stirn und es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Dann meine Augenlieder und ich dachte ich würde vor Glück sterben. Dann meine Nase und mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, was war das für ein neues Gefühl? Dann berührten seine Lippen die meine und ich hatte das Gefühl ich wäre im Himmel. Nichts konnte schöner sein als dieser Kuss. Es gab auf Erden nichts außer ihm und mir, und ich wollte auch die letzte Trennung zwischen uns aufheben. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn dichter zu mir. Meine Hand vergrub sich in sein Haar, die andere wanderte seinen Rücken auf und ab. So wie seine Hände meinen Rücken. Mir wurde schwindelig, dieser Kuss, dieses Gefühl war anders, es war nicht wie sonst. Es war tiefer, mitreißender und gefährlicher. Ich verstand was er sagte, doch ich wollte dieses Gefühl nicht wieder hergeben.  
  
Dann drückte er mich weg und sah mir in die Augen. "Verstehst du?" Und ich nickte unfähig zu sprechen. Er schenkte mir ein müdes Lächeln, setzte sich wieder neben mich und nahm sein Buch wieder in die Hand.  
  
Wie konnte er nur wieder arbeiten nach dem eben geschehenen? Ich gab zu er musste es schon lange geübt haben, die Kontrolle über dieses Gefühl. Begierde. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, anders als vorher, vertrauter. Sein einer Arm legte sich um meine Schultern und seine Finger spielten in meinem Haar. Ich schloss die Augen und war glücklich. Die Flammen des Kamins tanzten vor meinem inneren Auge, es war als würden sie von Liebe erzählen und zum ersten Mal nahm ich war, dass auch sie Geschichten erzählten. Längst vergessene Geschichten, aber wundervolle von Prinzen und Prinzessinen, von Bauern, Müllern, Knechten, Dienern und Herren. Es war wie mit dem Tod, vor ihnen waren alle gleich, sie verschonten Niemanden wegen seines Blutes oder nahmen Rücksicht auf sein Alter. Genauso waren sie auch für jeden da, der darum bat. Auf einmal faszinierte mich das und ich überlegte mir, dass ich später auch einen Kamin haben wolle. In meinem Haus mit Harry.  
  
Dann schlief ich ein und Harry stand nicht auf um mich zu wecken, bis am nächsten Morgen Ron die Treppe runter kam und uns weckte, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, unnötig wie er feststellte, wir beiden taten mal wieder nichts außer schlafen. Doch ich bemerkte, dass Harry müde aussah, ob er die Nacht geschlafen hatte? Ich wusste es nicht. Dann gingen wir zum Frühstück und alles schien wie immer und war es doch nicht. Etwas war anders. Die Verbindung von mir und Harry, sie war ehrlicher, aufrichtiger und tiefgreifender. Und verletzlicher. Wir würden beide gut aufpassen müssen um nicht verloren zu gehen, in Sorge den Anderen zu verlieren.  
  
Das war der Anfang von einem wunderbaren Leben mit Harry. Ich bekam meinen Kamin und er einen Erben und eine Tochter zum verwöhnen. Ich habe ein Haus, einen Garten und eine Familie, wie ich sie mir nie erträumt hätte. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich und ich glaube Harry auch. Nein ich weiss es! 


End file.
